Finding The Light
by Troubled-Princess
Summary: Pitch decides to awaken his daughter who's been his secret weapon for many years, with just a light touch from her hand brings death. Will the Guardians find a way to stop Pitch's daughter from breaking him out? Jack Frost doesn't believe she's doing his dark deeds by choice and decides to get to know her himself...Which ends up turning into more than he thought it.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that Mother Nature was originally Pitch's daughter but I'm changing things up a bit! I'm still trying to think of a better way to explain all the fight scenes! Any ideas please let me know!**

"Sleep child…Soon enough you will awaken and break me out of this hellhole and soon enough will I finally finish what I started…With you by my side, the sun will be too scared to rise" Pitch whispered, he stoke his daughter's pale cheek and smiled.

* * *

"I suddenly got the chills" Jack blurted, "is that some joke?" Toothiana questioned "n-no I was serious" "I felt it too…In my belly! I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen" North said staring up at the moon. "Bad feelings only lead to one thing, mate…Pitch" Bunny mentioned, "isn't he gone for good?" Jack asked looking at everyone's expressions trying to read them. He looked at Sandman who was staring off into space, "hey Sandy…Do you really think Pitch can come back?" Jack asked Sandy only nodded. "If Sandy could come back with the strength of a child…I am sure Pitch may find a way to come back…All he needs is one child to believe, just like we all did" North said with a sigh. The moon suddenly brightened and got everyone's attention, it then showed a picture on the ground. "It's…A girl?" Toothiana said tilting her head to see if there was another way of seeing it, Jack held on to his staff tightly he took a glance at everyone's faces and noticed they were as confused as he was. When the picture finally disappeared, North only shrugged his shoulders, "I don't understand…" "I don't think any of us do, mate" Bunny sighed leaning against the wall. Jack bit his bottom lip, "maybe it's a person who has to do with Pitch?" Toothiana said a bit proud of her thinking. "That's a plan we'll believe for now…Jack, go warn Jamie and his friends to watch out for Pitch…" "Got it" Jack said and quickly flew off.

* * *

"Why…Why didn't we tell Jack?" Toothiana asked feeling guilty, "he does not need to know for now…" North said "you really think he's going to wake her up?" "He is…Pitch will do anything to fulfill his mission but the problem is…if he loses control over that girl, I am afraid we won't be enough to end the darkness that is coming" North said making his hands into tight fists. "Why didn't he wake her up earlier, why wait a whole year to try again?" Toothiana asked getting frustrated; she couldn't and absolutely didn't want her fairies to be harmed or any of her friends…Most of all Jack.

* * *

"Jack!" Jamie smiled as the winter spirit let himself in through the window, "hey kid…You got taller" "I did, didn't I? So what's up? How's everyone else doing, can you say hi to them oh and-" "Whoa slow down…I actually came here to give you a heads up, we have a feeling that Pitch is coming back so we need you and your friends to keep an eye out for him" "sure thing! We're not afraid of him, we beat him once and we can do it again" Jamie smiled. Jack ruffled his hand through Jamie's brown hair, "alright I gotta go…"

As Jack was heading back a shadow suddenly ran past him, "Pitch…" He growled. Without thinking he followed it, when he reached the black horse or otherwise known as nightmares it was circling a girl with long black hair, she was pale and around Jack's age (17-18). When her gray eyes suddenly met Jack's she screamed for help, he defeated the nightmares easily and then went to help the stranger on her feet. As she held onto Jack's hand he noticed they were cold, like his. She was barefoot and wearing silver anklets on both ankles, a black mid-thigh dress and a charm bracelet with a butterfly. "You…Can see me?" Jack asked, when she looked up at him he couldn't help but stare into her eyes. "Thank you for saving me...You can let go of my hand now" "s-sorry…!" "It's alright" she chuckled. "And yes I can see you" "o-oh…What's your name?" "I have to go now…" She suddenly said and was about to run off when Jack grabbed her hand. "Wait, your barefoot…You'll catch a cold wearing that too, I can fly you home" "there's something in the sky" she said, Jack readied his staffed and turned around but there was nothing there when he returned his attention to the girl she was already gone.

* * *

"How was it…?" "It went as planned…" "Good, are you creating more nightmares?" "Everything you told me to do" "this plan seems to be going better than I thought…Sooner or later Jack Frost will be no more, one by one the guardians will die" "slowly…And painfully, right father?" "You my dear…Are absolutely right"

* * *

**Please let me know if I did alright and what I need to improve, don't be so hateful though .**

**Updating chapters are slow for me since I'm quite a busy girl**

**...**

**Thanks (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who are still reading!**

**Makes me happy… (: **

**You know what would really make me even happier? **

**Jack Frost…**

**I mean, who the heck doesn't love him!?**

"Jack! I was so worried" Toothiana said hugging him tightly, she pulled away when he didn't hug her back.

"It's not a surprise for him to take longer than he needs…At least Pitch's nightmares didn't come destroying things" Bunny said playing with his boomerangs.

"You didn't run into Pitch did you?" North asked looking closely at Jack's face but Jack only smiled a bigger smile than usual.

"I…Uh, saved this girl actually" he confessed as he ran his hand through his hair, he swung his staff on his shoulder. "I…I couldn't believe that she actually saw me, knowing someone my age still believes!"

"Jack…What girl?" North asked in a more serious tone, Jack frowned.

"I didn't get her name…She was different though, she was barefoot like me and was wearing a dress during the middle of winter…Weird right? If only you could see her, she's beautiful…Like the moon but a bit better, her hair was like the night sky and her-"

"Stop!" Toothiana snapped, Jack looked at her in confusion. Toothiana was always happy and excited, the only time she was every angry was when Pitch harmed her fairies.

"Tooth" North said her name like it was a warning; Toothiana bit her lip in frustration.

"Are…You guy's hiding something from me?" Jack asked, Bunny sighed as North rubbed his forehead like he was trying to rid a massive headache. Jack looked at Sandy hoping he would tell him something but when he did his dreamsand only confused him more.

"That girl you met is-"

"Tooth!" North snapped, Toothiana had a determined expression.

"He deserves to know! He's a guardian now, North…Jack, that girl you met was Pitch's daughter" Toothiana confessed, she was going to put her hand on his shoulder but he stepped away from them.

"So…When the Man on the Moon showed us that picture, you all knew who it was and didn't tell me? I mean, how the heck does Pitch have a daughter? You have the wrong girl, the girl I met was…Was nothing like him!" Jack said defending her; he didn't know why he didn't even get her name. Jack tightened his grip on his staff; he didn't know what he was really feeling.

"Jack, we were going to tell you…It's just wasn't important to say when-"

"Tooth, enough…I get it, I just don't believe that she's evil like Pitch…If you saw her you would understand" Jack said trying to make it sound convincing, he knew he didn't have any solid proof of her being on the good guy side but he just had a feeling.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Jack asked as he leaned against the wall of Jamie's room.

"Do you like her, Jack?" Jamie asked, he scratched his head waiting for the winter spirit's reply.

"I…No way, I mean she's Pitch's daughter"

"But didn't you just say you were angry with the other guardians because they were judging her because Pitch was her dad? You're confusing me…I'm only a kid I don't know what love it"

"W-who said I was in love?!" Jack asked a bit louder than he meant to, he sighed as he felt his cheeks flush. Jamie only chuckled.

"Maybe you should be friends with her, my mom always says never judge a book by its cover…Maybe if you get to know her you'll be able to tell the others that she's not evil like Pitch"

"Yeah you're right…You're pretty smart for a kid" Jack said walking towards the window.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah…?"

"If she does turn out to be...Bad, what are you going to do?" Jamie asked.

"I…I don't know"

* * *

"W-what if he's with her right now, what if she's sucking the life out of him!?"

"Tooth, calm down…You like frostbite, don't you?" Bunny asked, Toothiana blushed she didn't even try to deny it.

"Jack…He's funny and sweet, caring and everything that someone would want in a guy…His looks is just a bonus, I don't know what I would do if I lost him"

"Then tell him, I don't know much about love but I know for sure…If you don't tell him soon you might not ever get to let him know about how you feel"

"Thanks Bunny…I'm going to go look for him before I head back to Tooth Palace"

"Be careful…She's out there too"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Jack, I knew you were going to be here" Toothiana smiled, they were both in the air over Jack's hometown Burgess.

"Shouldn't you be at Tooth Palace?"

"I…I need to tell you something, Jack" Toothiana said grabbing his hand, Jack only stayed quiet letting her continue. "I…" Toothiana blushed, she tightened her grip on Jack's hand she wanted to just scream and confess but the way he looked was the same way she looked at him, love struck. Her smile disappeared when she noticed he wasn't looking at her, he let go of her hand and flew down when she followed him her eyes widened.

"Jack don't!" Toothiana shouted flying after him; she tackled him to the ground causing his staff to slip out of his hand.

"What was that for?" Jack asked brushing the snow off of him; he didn't bother to listen to her reason he was busy trying to find his staff. "H-Hey" Jack suddenly blurted as he saw the same mysterious girl he saved, she picked up his staff and held it out to him.

"Oh no…" Toothiana whispered, she didn't know what to do.

Jack grabbed his staff and smiled, "you never told me your name"

"Names don't matter…" she replied calmly, her voice was soft and expressionless like before. Her pale pink lips curved into a smile, "flying is quite dangerous for those who don't know how to"

"I…I know how to fly perfectly, I'm an expert" Jack said proudly, he felt stupid it sounded way cooler in his head. She suddenly disappeared, he quickly turned around when he heard Toothiana's yelp.

Jack's eyes widened.

"My wings, they're gone!" Toothiana cried, her wings were now black ashes on the snow in front of her, heavy tears ran down her cheeks. The nameless girl was standing next to Toothiana who fell to her knees.

Without thinking Jack swung his staff at the girl and she easily jumped up dodging it, she landed on his staff and put no weight on it, she was light as a feather. His wooden staff was suddenly turning black and it seemed as if it were rotting, he quickly swung it again but missed. His staff turned back to normal, she was in a tree looking down at the two. Jack quickly helped Toothiana on her feet

"The tree…It's dying" Toothiana said as the large pine tree was slowly rotting. Toothiana gasped as a couple of her colorful feathers dropped on the snow.

"What did you do to me!" Toothiana shouted

"What does it look like, you're dying Tooth Fairy…But this time the children won't be any help…You have ten days, so choose wisely in what you do"

* * *

"Ten days?!" North asked

"That's what she said…Tooth isn't coping so well with what Pitch's daughter did to her wings" Jack sighed, he was shocked, she was Death herself; just the lightest touch from her finger brought ultimate darkness she was far worse than Pitch. Was this…His fault? Jack remembered when he wished for some excitement but he never wished for any of this, was this some sort of lesson?

"So frostbite, you still head over heels over this girl?" Bunny asked with a smirk, Jack glared at him.

"Don't start with me Kangaroo! Why was Tooth even looking for me, she's suppose to be in her palace instructing the fairies"

"Don't you get it mate? She's in love with you! You're more stupid that I thought you were!" Bunny snapped, Jack was speechless he didn't even think about Toothiana like that but how could he tell her that in the condition she was in.

"Bunny! You have no right tellin Jack that" North said looking at the Easter Bunny in disappointment, Sandy only shook his head even though he couldn't speak he had so many things to say but his speech was like a game of charades.

* * *

"That's quite a change of plans"

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't expect her to be there, did I disappoint you?"

"Not at all, it won't matter since all of them will die eventually..." Pitch chuckled, he petted his trusty steed named Onyx.

"Father...What is my name?"

"Your name? You shouldn't worry about useless things like that"

"I'm your daughter, aren't I? Didn't you give me a name?"

"Enough of this useless conversation, leave me...Why don't you kill some children while your roaming on the streets"

"You said this was only between you and the guardians, the children-"

"Be quiet and just listen to me!" Pitch shouted, he sighed and took his daughter's hand in his. The butterfly on her charm bracelet seemed to glow, he sprinkled black sand over the butterfly and the light glow was gone. "You'll need more than that my friend...Oh Sandy, she's in my possession now"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! I have quite a twist in Chapter Three! **

**At night I day dream about my fanfics and try to make them more exciting and blah blah blah**

**Eeek, can't wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jamie, can you hear me? C'mon you need to wake up" Jack begged, the boy was lying in a hospital bed unconscious his mother cried herself to sleep beside her son. Jack took Jamie's small hand in his, "don't worry…I'll find a way to get you better"

* * *

It's been five days since the encounter with Pitch's daughter; Toothiana let Baby Tooth in charge of gathering the teeth and leaving quarters. She had to stay in North's place for her safety, the guardians knew Pitch wasn't going after the children's beliefs anymore he was going straight for the kill, straight for them. Toothiana was growing pale and her feathers were falling one by one, she couldn't speak or even keep her eyes open it was like she was slowly morphing into a corpse.

"The children?" North questioned

"Jamie…And all his friends are in the hospital dying, I overheard the doctor saying ten days so this has to be Pitch's doing" Jack said angrily

"Pitch? You mean his daughter, don't tell me you still have a crush on her, mate" Bunny said as if it was a threat.

"I just have a feeling this isn't her fault, this…There has to be a reason why she's doing all this"

"It's because she's evil! No one…No one has ever tried to harm the children but Pitch is not just going for darkness and fear but blood! If we can't save Tooth then we won't be able to save the children"

"If you're thinking like that of course we won't be able to save them!" Jack shouted, "Instead of sitting here and talking about how evil and dark they are I'm going to do something about this…I'll stop Pitch myself"

Jack was about to leave when Sandy tugged on his pants, he looked up and Jack and gave him a look that he wanted to tag along. As Sandy stood on his cloud of dreamsand he followed Jack to his hometown.

* * *

"Why, Tooth…How can you still like that idiot of a guardian? He…He let her take your wings and…I'll kill them…I'll kill them for hurting you, for taking you away from me before I could tell you…"

"We are guardians Bunny…Not murderers" North said putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "I understand the pain you are feeling but if we stoop to his level we surely will fail"

"We already failed, Tooth is dying…Now the children are losing their lives because we can't figure out how to stop them…What else can we do but stoop to their level" Bunny asked as he held Toothiana's hand in his.

* * *

"She's…Crying?" Jack whispered, Sandy pointed out Pitch's daughter. She was by a frozen pound with a rabbit that was bleeding. As they quietly flew in closer they landed on a branch without putting any weight on it, Jack was confused she was different she didn't sound the same as before, she wasn't emotionless.

There was a sudden spark of light and the rabbit's wound suddenly disappeared, as it hopped away the girl wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She turned around and was startled by Jack and Sandy's presence.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, Jack noticed her eyes weren't gray but a bright green. Sandy suddenly hugged her; she seemed confused just as Jack was. Her eyes suddenly widened and she collapsed onto a dream cloud.

"Did you…Knock her out?" Jack asked, Sandy shook his head but he had an ear to ear smile. "Why did she faint…?"

Sandy didn't respond he only stroke the girl's cheek which creeped Jack out a bit, as they headed back to where everyone else was Bunny had his boomerangs ready and aimed at the unconscious girl.

"Why the heck did you bring her here?"

"She's different this time! Her, her eyes were gray but now they're this bright green…She healed this rabbit too so maybe she can-"

"She's going nowhere near Tooth!" Bunny cut him off, Jack sighed holding in his anger

"We have to try or would you rather just sit and watch her die?"

"Enough fighting…! When she wakes up…We'll see what she can do but for now…Sandy, what's with that big smile on your face for?" North asked as everyone stared at the Guardian of Dreams. They watched as he was giving the girl sweet dreams and all of them were confused it was as if…Sandy was close to her or had some type of bond, he quickly wiped the smile off his face when he noticed them all staring.

"Sandy…Do…Do you know this girl?" North asked, Sandy only nodded and with his dreamsand he showed them his story.

**Hehe, a bit of a cliff hanger-ish**

**Sorry this one was so short, got lazy but the next chapter will of course explain how Sandy knows the girl**

**THAT REMINDS ME...Anyone have any tips on what the girl's name should be?**

**Thank you! (:**


End file.
